Gajevy Week 2016
by Clara Firrgo
Summary: Gajevy is love, Gajevy is life
1. Day 3

3\. Parenthood

Some of my Gajevy children headcanons

KIDS:

1\. **Everette Kaida** (little dragon) **Redfox** \- Daughter, 16, choppy short black hair, red eyes, nose and ear piercings, Daddy's Princess, lesbian ey oh, actually kinda tall

Personality: She is strong-willed and stubborn (like both of her parents), loves poetry, kinda motherly/nurturing/overprotective, good at hand-to-hand combat

Magic: Solid Script/Runes Magic (Her mother taught her Solid Script, Freed taught her Runes) - Is proud of her magic when people think she'd be angry she didn't learn dragon slaying; she uses her magic much more aggressively and offensively than her mother.

2\. **Clare Ella Redfox** \- Daughter, 12, dark blue hair, honey brown eyes, ear piercings, also Daddy's Princess, got her mother's smol genes

Personality: Fiesty, very energetic, but kind of shy, loves to read, likes to eat metal, has fun making sculptures

Magic: Iron Dragon Slayer - not super strong yet, but enjoys eating metal and extending her limbs into poles to hit her sister lol

3\. **Ran** (means Water Lily in Japanese - named after Juvia and Pantherlily) **Maya Redfox** \- biologically female, transgender boy - still goes by Ran, 10, blue hair, auburn brown eyes, glasses, average height (for now)

Personality: Quiet, reserved, quick temper, rhetoric master tbh, loves to read, doesn't like to pick fights (doesn't want to hurt people - pacifist - but will fight to protect)

Magic: Learned water magic from Juvia and basic sword-fighting from Erza and Pantherlily - he is a fairly good tactician (Mavis is fond of him)

FAMILY HEADCANONS:

When pregnant, Levy is MEAN and sarcastic. She also usually craves raspberries, apricots, and spinach.

Gajeel is a worry-wart when Levy goes into labor - he FREAKS OUT. Levy laughs at him through the pain.

Everette's godparents are Lucy and Pantherlily (not Natsu - Levy refused, mostly because of his behavior), Clare's godparents are Jet and Droy, and Ran's godparents are Juvia and Gray.

Juvia is Ran's perfect fairy godmother and she spoils him to no end (she always gets things for the girls too, of course).

Gajeel is usually a pretty chill parent, but he won't let the kids use magic when not being watched ("You'll break somethin' and Shrimp'll be mad.")

Levy taught the kids Japanese, English, Latin, and Draconic ((Side Headcanon that all the dragon slayers know Draconic(that's what dragon language is called, right? I can't remember))), and they frequently combine the languages to confuse people.

Gajeel is really proud of his kids and brags about the smallest things.

Levy refuses to read the kids books where dragons are the antagonists.

They were planning to name their son Metalicana, but only had girls (biologically), which they were fine with. When Ran came out, they asked if he wanted to go by something else, but he very much did not want the name Metalicana ("Grandpa should have changed his name...that's a stupid name." - Ran, about 9 years old)

Clare is a prankster and loves to pair up with Happy and the NaLu kids to terrorize the guild.

Levy and Gajeel have a (long) list of people who are no longer allowed to be their babysitter, and the only people not on it are Juvia, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Lily, Yukino, Rogue, Lisanna, Bixlow, and Freed (I could probably write a collection of stories of all the incidents...)


	2. Day 4

4\. Forbidden

AN: Not an AU! Canonverse, during the one year time skip, right after the guild disbands.

Levy knew she wasn't supposed to be there, but she had to be. She had to see him and he wasn't anywhere else. He wasn't looking for scraps in the rubble of the guild hall. He wasn't in the park, or the pub, or the general store. He wasn't wandering alleyways, or sitting by the river. He had to be at his apartment. Technically, she wasn't supposed to know where Gajeel lived; he never told her his address and Lily wouldn't tell either. Levy had followed them home one night, though, so she remembered the way.

It was an old building near the edge of Magnolia. She knew the building rent was cheap, but the studios were rather large. She walked in, going right for the stairs. She remembered Gajeel saying he lived on the 3rd floor when he had been complaining to Lily about moving furniture up stairs. She walked the hallway of the third floor. There were three doors. She went quietly to the first one, listened into the room.

"Richard, put that down!" A woman was saying. The walls were well insulated, because Levy knew she was yelling. She backed away from the door, went to the next. There was silence. Levy tried the handle; it opened easily. She peeked in to see a barren apartment. She nodded, happy to have narrowed this down. She went to the final door, Gajeel's door...probably. She leaned into the door and heard the soft strumming of a guitar. She stood up straight, adjusted her headband. Levy knocked on the door. She heard loud footsteps and angry mumbling. The door opened and standing in front of Levy was a shirtless Gajeel, hair fluffy and tangled, acoustic guitar in hand. His eyes widened.

"Levy.." He said quietly, then cleared his throat. "Shrimp," He grunted, shifting his body to fill more of the space the door left, "what are you doing here?" Levy looked up at him. She stared at his eyes, his piercings, his bone structure. She looked down at the ground as tears started to well up.

"I just - I had to.." She couldn't stop the tears from flowing and she covered her face with her hands.

"Oi, shrimp." Gajeel sounded concerned, so Levy looked through her fingers; he was crouching down to look up into her eyes. Levy blushed, shook her head. "Shrimp, what's wrong?" Levy breathed a few times. Gajeel put a hand on her shoulder. "Come inside." He stood up, used his hand to guide her through the door. He eased her towards his large leather sofa. When he sat down beside her, she fell into his lap. Surprised, Gajeel lifted his hands awkwardly, not sure what to do. He slowly lowered one hand sideways onto her waist and the other onto her head. He pet her hair, trying to calm her down. After a long period of Levy's cries, she quieted down.

"I don't want to leave." She whispered, knowing he'd hear her.

"Shrimp, there is nothing we can do right now." He sighed. She thought he sounded resigned. She moved and curled up entirely in his lap. He shifted his arm so he wasn't touching her butt. They sat in silence for another few minutes.

"I-I don't want to be away from you." She said even quieter than before. Gajeel stopped his hand on her head. Levy opened her eyes, looked up at him; he was staring at her. "Gajeel?" He moved his hand to hold her cheek.

"Levy, don't worry so much." He smiled at her. His touch was gentle - she was surprised. "I don't plan on letting you out of my sight for long." Levy smiled. She leaned into his hand, shifted so she could rest on his chest. After another long moment, Gajeel looked down at the little woman in his lap. "How did you find my house?" Levy looked at the wall.

"Don't worry about it." She laughed nervously. She squeaked when he stood, grabbed her by the waist, and picked her up.

"This is my home and it is forbidden!" He roared playfully. Levy laughed.

"A dragon must get lonely." Levy toyed. Gajeel put her down, looking thoughtful. Levy put a hand on his chest, peering up at him.

"Maybe a little." He said. Levy smiled.

"I'll take that as an invitation to stay for awhile." She winked at him. He smirked, picked her up again so he could spin her around. Once she was back on the ground, Levy looked around the room. "So, do I get tour?"


End file.
